


夏日告急

by YunQueee



Category: Hikaru no Go, ヒカルの碁 | Hikaru no Go (Anime & Manga), 棋魂
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, High School, M/M, alternative universe, 校园paro, 竹马 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunQueee/pseuds/YunQueee
Summary: 竹马当久了的两个人早就习惯了彼此存在于自己的生活里，如果突然有一天，有人要闯进来打破这样的生活，那又该怎么办呢？“如果不是因为喜欢，那又为什么那么在意彼此呢？”“再不告白的话，夏天就要过去了。”
Relationships: Shindou Hikaru & Touya Akira, Touya Akira/Shindou Hikaru, 亮光 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 日漫老坑





	夏日告急

**Author's Note:**

> 来产出超级雷人ooc的玩意儿了  
> 竹马×竹马，普通校园paro  
> 偶尔也会幻想一下两个人平平凡凡的高中生活，所以出于私欲就搞了  
> 

夏天。

酷暑最是让人难耐，虽然已经过了最为难熬的中午，但余温还未完全散去。时针已经指向五点半，近乎傍晚的太阳依然炙热，黄橙橙的阳光给人比中午还要热上几分的错觉。路边的树叶簌簌，光线穿过繁茂的叶层落在地上，投下大片的清凉。進藤光百无聊赖地走在街上，以踩那些阴影间圆圆的小光点为乐，一步一步地向前跳动，从一棵树跃到另一棵树下。

“進藤——”“小光——”

身后传来熟悉的呼喊声，進藤回过头，在看清两人的身影后露出一个灿烂的笑容，举起手挥动起来向他们回应：“和谷、明——”

是和谷义高和藤崎明。

听到進藤的朗声回应，少年和少女相视一笑，似乎松了口气，加快脚步走到他的身边与其同行。

“小光，怎么回事啊？”藤崎明凑到進藤光的身旁，颇为关切地问道，“你今天怎么没有和塔矢一起走？你们……果然还是吵架了吧？”

听见塔矢的名字，進藤突然心头一颤，抿紧了嘴没有说话。

“话不能这么说，明。”和谷摇头晃脑，“要说他俩吵架，我倒觉得不是什么大事，毕竟他们几乎天天都在吵，但是——”

像今天这样还真是少见，和谷话没说完，悄悄瞥了進藤一眼。对方依旧是抿着嘴一言不发，微微低着头。见状，和谷不由得在心里叹了口气。以往進藤和塔矢斗了嘴，起了冲突，不消片刻就能相安无事，哪怕一方无论如何也不肯低头这气挨不过第二天。像现在这样迟迟不肯跟彼此说话的情况，实在是少见得很，两人之间气氛紧张得大约比天塌地陷还要恐怕。

“我说你们啊，”和谷还是叹出口气来，百思不得其解，“你们俩究竟在闹什么别扭啊？这么多年了，有什么话不好说开呢，一天天抬头不见低头见的……”

和谷与藤崎明左一句右一句地开导他起来，進藤心不在焉地应和着，脑子里乱糟糟一片，有一搭没一搭地想着塔矢的事。和谷的话像一点星火，顺着他的思绪向记忆深处流动，抽出千丝万缕的昨日种种。

是啊，進藤想，我跟塔矢不知不觉间已经认识了近十六年了。

他心绪复杂，不由得垂下眼眸。睫毛细碎的影子落在眼底，掩去了眼底的低落。

难道……从今以后就要分道扬镳了吗？

大约一岁多的时候，刚搬家不久的進藤家带着进藤光拜访邻居。问候塔矢家的时候，两位妈妈发现自家孩子年岁相近，不免多了些亲近，日后交流拜访的时间也渐渐多了起来。塔矢亮和進藤光在还不会开口说话的时候，就已经用稚嫩的肢体语言打招呼，两只小青蛙一样嘴里吐着奶泡嘟噜嘟噜地问候彼此。再大一些会爬会走的时候，这个绊倒那个那个绊倒这个，又晃晃悠悠地站起来，沿着屋子里榻榻米衔接的边框走步。两位妈妈在一旁笑眯眯地看着，时不时地交流一两句烹饪或是插花的心得。上小学时，進藤不知道自己膝盖上的擦伤有多少是跟塔矢比谁跑得更快不慎摔出来的，塔矢也不记得有哪几辆小汽车因为不愿意跟進藤分享而偷偷藏起来。两个人一前一后，你快我先，竞赛似的地比着成长到现在，谱写下两人协奏曲一样的时光。

想到这里，進藤心里不免泛起一丝苦涩，不知不觉间已经跟塔矢一起走过了这么多年，他早就习惯了自己的生活里到处都是塔矢的身影，习惯了和他拌嘴，习惯了晚饭后轻车熟路地敲开塔矢家的门。如果真的就此形同陌路，那也……太寂寞了。

课间休息时间。

“塔矢同学。”站在门口的男生把半边身子探进教室里，扬起手冲塔矢招呼了一声，“有人找你诶，是可爱的女孩子哦。”

原本趴在桌子上休憩的進藤突然一动，不由得悄悄抬起了眼看向门口，那里簇着很多人，女孩的身姿被挡了个七七八八，只能看见一张白净的小脸和整齐的裙摆。

似乎真的是很可爱的女孩子啊……

進藤又抬起头看向坐在自己右前方一个座位的塔矢。后者闻言不为所动，被青春貌美的女孩子爱慕对他而言好像是一件无关紧要的小事。塔矢默默地收拾出下节课会用的笔记本和书籍，摆放整齐后才悠悠然地走到门口。

“什么嘛，塔矢。让女孩子等你也太臭屁了吧。”

周围的一些人羡慕不已地起哄，几乎每天都有其他班级的女孩子在课间时醉翁之意不在酒地在他们班级门前晃悠，可塔矢从来都没有分出一个眼神给她们。

鼓起勇气点塔矢的名约出来告白的人也不在少数，却无一不被塔矢委婉而不失礼貌地拒绝了。这样同班级的男生更是嫉妒得发疯。

“这小子的桃花运好得过头了吧。”

“虽然塔矢是很帅，但是我觉得没我帅啦……嘁，这些女生真是不懂得欣赏。”

“真是让人羡慕啊，有可爱的女孩子告白。”

“呃啊啊啊——可恶的塔矢！我也想有女孩子喜欢啊呜——”

進藤把半张脸埋在肘窝里，静静地听着周围的人此起彼伏的抱怨声。

塔矢……确实很受女孩子的欢迎。

進藤与塔矢是竹马之交，从小一起长大。虽然日积月累地相处下来，几乎没日没夜地对着这张脸吵架生气，但是進藤不得不承认，塔矢确实长得好看，又有一股矜贵疏离的气质，符合很多女孩关于梦中情人的想象。

什么月光、烟花、白马王子之类的。

想着想着，塔矢亮的面庞突然在進藤的心底浮现出一个清晰的轮廓。细腻光洁的皮肤，清澈如湖底的眼眸，淡漠的神情，秀气又挺拔的鼻梁，轻抿就变得红润的嘴唇……恍惚间那两瓣唇一张一合，清晰地吐出两个字：“進藤。”

進藤的心狠狠地跳了一下。

热意从耳朵蔓延到脸颊，整张脸也跟着烫起来。進藤不知所措，觉得自己莫名其妙，怎么突然就想到了这些，突然在脑海里摩挲塔矢的脸，突然幻想他叫自己的名字。

“進藤？”塔矢站在進藤的桌子旁，困惑地皱了皱眉，敲了敲桌子试图提醒对方回过神。

“啊、塔矢。”進藤回过神来，顿觉窘迫不已，没想到刚才还在幻想的对象立马就出现在了眼前，紧张得眼神到处乱飘。勉强镇定下来后，進藤有些心虚地望向塔矢，问：“怎么了吗，你有事跟我讲？”

低头看着進藤茫然无措的脸，塔矢的眉头皱得更紧，眼眸深深。

一个底气不足一个心事重重，两个人心思各异地对望着，气氛诡异地紧张。

塔矢最终微不可察地抒出一口气，说：“快该上课了，把课本收拾出来。”转身回到了自己的座位上。

“啊，哦……”進藤困惑地眨了眨眼，盯着塔矢的背影，不太明白为什么塔矢看起来比往常要生气一些。

落座后，塔矢缓缓地闭上双眼，深吸一口气，似乎这才让翻涌的心绪重归平静。他的耳畔、脑海里依旧萦绕着刚才那个女生的声音。

“塔矢同学。”女孩脸颊泛着轻微的粉色，香腮堆雪一般，“可以帮我向進藤同学、光君转达一句话吗？”

“光君”，塔矢觉得这个字眼莫名的刺耳。他的面上不由得带了丝不悦的神情：“传达什么？有什么想跟他说的，你自己去说不就好了？”

“呃……那是因为，担心進藤同学会拒绝，所以……”

“既然猜到了会拒绝，那么也没有找我的必要。”塔矢冷冷地打断了她。

“可是！”女孩急急地说了一句，“夏天马上就要结束了，我也要搬到别的地方去，马上就要和这里告别……”说到这里，她不由得用手指绞紧了裙角，“我……想不留遗憾地离开……”

“不是单独跟光君一起去看烟火大会也好，塔矢同学也可以跟着，只要、只要能在他身边静静地呆一会儿，跟他共享同一片绚烂的天空片刻，我就很满足了……”

“拜托了，塔矢同学。”

“帮我把進藤同学约出来吧，求你了，如果是塔矢同学的话，他一定不会怀疑的。”

帮我把進藤同学约出来吧。

塔矢不由得眯起了眼去掩盖眼底汹涌的情绪。他很想直接了当地拒绝这个女生，可是对方近乎哀求的姿态让他的良知不允许自己这么做。而且……

“诶，今天这个女孩子真的是特别可爱啊。”

“哇，要是塔矢拒绝的话也太不知道好歹了。”

“也别这么说……”

“但是让这么可爱的女孩子伤心的话，真是会让人超——级——不爽啊。”

“怎么就没有女孩子来跟我告白呢？我是一定不会拒绝的。”

“这个女孩子，是三年级的美雪吧……真是漂亮啊。”

周围悉悉索索的议论声不断，走廊里人来人往，他们两人已经成为了焦点，引起过大的变动恐怕只会引来更大的麻烦。而且这个女孩子实际上邀请的是進藤，他没有权利替進藤做决定。

塔矢亮的目光在女孩子的脸上流转了一圈，很美、很漂亮，是放在平时他也会柔声细语拒绝的女生，也是進藤不会拒绝甚至喜欢的类型。

塔矢静默着，心越来越沉，很久很久没有给女孩一个答复，久到女孩就要落寞地转身离开。

“我会转告他的。”塔矢最终说，“时间？地点？”

女孩眼里放光：“后天——周六，晚上八点半，静字町3号路口的樱树下。谢谢谢谢，拜托你了塔矢同学。”

后天。后天他就要跟進藤一起去看烟火大会。烟火大会，只这四个字就足够浪漫，更不必说对与一起观赏的人而言这段记忆该有多珍贵。可是不光是他跟進藤去，还有一个女孩子，一个進藤会喜欢上的女孩子。

沙瓤的西瓜，甘甜又剔透的苹果糖，透明塑料袋里悠哉游过的金鱼，射击项目偷偷顺走的塑料子弹，藏在弹盒里的蝉蛹，屋檐下清脆作响的透明风铃，木盆里被夏日的阳光晒得已经温热的清水，母亲种在庭院里随着微风轻轻摇曳的虞美人，堆在不知名的角落里已然落灰的玩具车……塔矢急急地喘息一声，他的脑海中回闪过无数个与進藤一起度过的夏日碎片，想到今后進藤会跟另一个女孩一起分享自己的生命片段，心脏就慢慢地收紧起来，细细密密得疼。

无名的妒意逐渐从心底烧起来，燎得塔矢烦躁不已。该死，他后悔了，他不应该答应那个女生。

上课铃声响了，老师的脚步声也从走廊传来，把塔矢从纷杂的思绪里拉回现实。他慢慢睁开了眼睛，翻涌的情绪逐渐也归于眼底的深色，趋于平静。

悠长又舒缓的午间铃声是所有饿肚子的学生的慰藉。

三谷的位置离门口最近，跟老师道别后他就立刻冲出了教室，飞速向小卖部跑去，炙手可热的炒饭面包可不等人。

“三谷同学……跑得真快啊。”藤崎明不由得感慨道。

進藤大笑：“哈哈哈，三谷那家伙，整天上课睡觉，不会就是养精蓄锐为了下课这一瞬间吧。”

“对了，塔矢。”進藤打开书包，拿出一份便当盒递给塔矢，“今天是我家带便当。”

“不知道今天妈妈做了什么，真期待啊。”

“真好啊，我也想吃阿姨做的便当。”藤崎明羡慕地说。

“嘻嘻，我是不会分给你啦，去找塔矢吧。妈妈做的好吃的我一口也舍不得分享。”進藤笑了一下，“下次提前跟我妈妈说一声，说不定她心情好会给明做一份。”

“我才不稀罕呢！我妈妈做的也很好吃好不好，也不给你分。”藤崎明气鼓鼓地反驳。

察觉到塔矢异常的沉默，進藤试探性地问：“塔矢……你怎么不说话啊？心情不好？”

“没有。”

什么啊，那张脸上分明写着我心情不好。進藤撇撇嘴，不免有些郁结，又想起今天上午的窘迫，没由来地心虚，到底也没有再说些什么，只是沉默地扒饭。

藤崎明左边看看，右边看看，圆溜溜的眼睛转了一圈，不明白两个人之间发生了什么。

“这个，给你。”塔矢夹起自己便当盒里的一块炸猪排，放到進藤碗里。

“哦，那我把这个给你。”進藤自然而然地接受了塔矢的投喂，又把自己的章鱼小香肠作为回礼夹到塔矢碗里。

啊……意外地觉得自己很多余呢。藤崎明眨眨眼，光和亮应该没有吵架吧，如果闹别扭了还能做出这种事，大约也不是什么大事吧，毕竟连夹菜这种事都做得这么理所当然。

“進藤。”塔矢把吃完的便当盒还给進藤，开口道，“跟我出来一下。”

進藤一边把便当盒收拾进书包里，一边回应道：“啊，好，等我一下。”

蝉声阵阵，吵得原本就炎热的中午更热。進藤抹了一把脖子上的薄汗，跟塔矢在校园里沿着教学楼慢悠悠地走着。注意到進藤擦汗的小动作，塔矢有意往有阴凉的地方走了走，最终走进了一个偏僻的角落。

“啊，这里凉快多了。”進藤松了一口气，他还以为塔矢打算把他遛到中暑呢，没想到挑了这么个清凉的地方。

“進藤。”

“嗯？”進藤抬眸看他，眼睛睁得圆圆的，等着塔矢的下文。

塔矢亮看着進藤的眼睛，到嘴边的话就无法说出口了。

“你喜欢什么类型的？”

“啊？”

進藤愣住了。搞什么啊，你大老远地把我遛到这儿来就为了问这个？你是担心在教室里问伤到明的心吗？啊……算你还有点良心。可是干嘛问这个，好突然啊。

内心活动不自主地吐露出来，進藤认真地思考着，没有注意到塔矢的脸色苍白。

“嗯……呃……”進藤揉了揉头发，“喜欢的类型嘛……”

進藤想到上午自己的臆想，脑海中浮现出塔矢的脸，耳朵又红了起来。

完蛋，这个问题要怎么回答啊。总不能说喜欢塔矢？听起来很像变态诶，而且我还不知道塔矢的心意，说出来太唐突了吧。

進藤偷瞄了塔矢一眼，发现对方的脸色并不好看，心想糟糕，他难道是生气了？可是他有什么好生气的，我什么都没有做错啊？难道是因为……这个问题我拖了太久？啊！可是不能说真话啊！要不随便说一个？

“呃……就是，”進藤认真地想了想，决定含糊其辞，“我也说不上来啊，大概就是皮肤很好很白，眼睛很漂亮……？”

“头发很长很……柔顺？”

我也不全是说谎啦，進藤心想，只是说一些模糊的特征而已，不算说谎。

塔矢沉默了一会，说：“后天晚上八点半，烟火大会。”

“嗯？”進藤不解，怎么突然扯到了烟火大会？

“我跟你，跟一个女生一起去。”

塔矢要跟我……还有一个女孩子一起去烟火大会？为什么？

進藤满腹疑惑，他想揪着塔矢问个清楚，可是对方没有给他这个机会，丢下这句话后自顾自地离开了，留下進藤原地消化巨大的信息量。

塔矢跟一个女孩子去看烟火大会，干嘛要带上我啊？進藤挠挠头，难道是因为不好意思？叫上我是为了缓和尴尬的气氛？但是三个人难道不会更尴尬？

但是……進藤突然回过味儿来，觉出苦涩的味道来，如果塔矢要跟一个女孩去看烟火的话，那就意味着自己没有任何希望了。

啊啊，这就失恋了啊。進藤苦笑一声，他的理智使他庆幸自己方才没说说出塔矢的名字，苦楚的情绪则提醒着他自己并非如此。

塔矢觉得自己简直就是落荒而逃。转达完那句话后，他实在是难以压制自己的情绪。他走得很快，试图用速度来消耗自己的情绪，但适得其反，他越来越烦闷。走到走廊里，塔矢卸了力似的靠在墙上，低低地喘气，心情彻底跌入了谷底。

今天一定是他这辈子最愚蠢最狼狈的一天。塔矢想，应承下来那个女生也就罢了，怎么就这么老老实实地转达给進藤了？就这样把進藤拱手让人？实在是……狼狈得很。

塔矢靠在墙上，状似陷入沉思，其实大脑里早就乱成了一锅粥。

“奈奈子，你跟翔太告白了吗？”

“啊、我，我还没有……”

“诶？你在干什么啦！快点告白啊，夏天就要结束了！”

“可是，现在不是才六月初吗？”

“不是指真正意义上的夏天啦，是借代，代指青春。我们这个夏天就要毕业了，是在高中的最后一个夏天，这个夏天结束了，我们就彻底跟高中告别了，我们的青春也就结束了……”

“所以要尽快告白呀。再不告白的话，夏天就要过去了。”

轻柔的交谈声落入塔矢耳中，塔矢定了定心神。今天他实在不像往常的自己，情绪起伏太大，也容易受他人言论的影响。他半抬起眼，重新整理好思绪，回到了教室。

从下午的课程开始到社团活动时间，塔矢和進藤之间没有交流过一句，气氛很微妙。平时去围棋社活动室的路上两个人会讨论昨天的棋或是棋谱，但今天谁也没说话。两个人有意隔着一段路走，好像中间有人一样。

按照惯例，今天是塔矢和進藤对局。两个人沉默地拉开椅子，认了黑白子，一言不发地开始下棋。

和谷在三年级，不知道两人之间发生了什么，但是察觉出了不对劲，向其他人求助：“那边的两个今天怎么回事嘛？”

三谷不以为意：“谁知道，吵架了吧。这不是很正常吗？说不定一会儿就和好了，别掺和了。和谷，快来跟我下棋，我今天一定能赢你！”

和谷认可了三谷所说的一半，转过来落子：“嗯，今天肯定还是把你杀得片甲不留。”

啪、啪……围棋社活动室里逐渐响起了清脆的落子声，社员们都进入了状态沉浸在棋局里。

对局到一半，和谷路过塔矢和進藤的棋盘，下意识地瞟了一眼棋盘，谁知不看不要紧，这一眼让他心脏都骤停了一拍。

“天啊……你们俩……”和谷瞠目结舌，指着棋盘，手指微微颤抖，“你们……今天是在比谁下得更烂吗？”

筒井好奇地看过来，最终也愣在原地，就连三谷也一脸一言难尽。

“小光……”藤崎明不由得担忧地惊呼出声，多看了他们两眼。

“今日状态不佳，浪费大家时间了，不好意思，失礼了。”塔矢最先出声离席，转眼就离开了活动室。

進藤咬了下嘴唇，勉强扯出一个苦笑：“不好意思啊，那今天我也先走了。”

屋子里满是清脆的落子声，活动室里的大部分社员仍然在继续下棋，只有小部分好奇地看着两人一前一后地离开。

筒井沉默，和谷满腹疑惑，藤崎明担忧地抿紧了嘴唇，三谷则是高高挑起了眉头，由衷地感叹一句：“早知道今天就该跟塔矢下啊，难得能赢他一次。”

三道目光齐刷刷地向他扫来，三谷耸了耸肩，不以为意：“怎么，难道你们不想打败塔矢？”

沉默，沉默是今天的围棋社活动室。

“三谷。”和谷拍了拍他的肩膀，露出一个和善的笑容，“打boss也要论等级刷副本，来，先把跟我的这局下完。”

“所以……你跟塔矢究竟怎么了？”和谷见進藤沉默了很久，忍不住试探性地问。

“是啊，小光。”藤崎明说，“你们俩今天真的很不对劲。”

“啊……”進藤长叹一声，过了半晌才问出口，“我说，失恋了怎么调整心态啊？”

失恋？和谷与藤崎对视一眼，不明所以。

“简而言之，就是塔矢……就是我失恋了。”

“什么嘛，塔矢有喜欢的女孩子了吗？”和谷说。

“咳咳、咳，不是，跟塔矢没有关系，只是我……”

“没关系的，小光，我们明白的。”藤崎安慰性地拍拍进藤的肩膀，“塔矢同学真的很受欢迎。”

“什么嘛，那种理所当然的口吻。我难道就不受欢迎吗？”

“小光也很可爱。”

“被女孩子用可爱这个词形容了真是一点也开心不起来……”

“不过……”和谷若有所思地摸摸下巴，“塔矢那个人会有喜欢的女孩子？我怎么想都觉得……”

“反正事实如此啦，”進藤有些沮丧，“他还拉我跟那个女孩一起去看周六的烟火大会。”

那还真是……微妙得很啊。

“可是我似乎没有听到什么塔矢女友之类的绯闻耶。”

“……和谷，你原来这么八卦的吗？”

“校园轶事我怎么能错过呢？”和谷摇摇手指，“而且是关于塔矢的，必然是爆炸性消息，不可能不知道啦。”

“是呢，那对方应该还没有告白吧。”

“对啊，说不定你还有机会呢，光。”和谷劝他，“照这个情形来看，那个女孩子大约就是想约塔矢出来告白，你先下手一步不就好了。”

塔矢大概率不会拒绝你。和谷默默地想，没有把下半句话说出来。

“可是……”進藤犹豫了一下，“我不知道塔矢的心意。”

“那不重要哇！”藤崎继续劝他，“后天就有别的女孩子要把塔矢抢走了诶，不可以让她得逞！”“就是就是。”

進藤思考了一会儿，心里释然了许多。脸上又恢复了往日的神采，临了分别时跟两人道谢了很久。

望着進藤离开的背影，和谷忍不住哀叹一声：“進藤和塔矢……真是很像啊，在感情上都是榆木脑袋，爱情白痴。”

“是啊。”藤崎明微微一笑，“但就是这样的他们才是進藤和塔矢吧。”

“唉，我真是受不了他们。”和谷胃疼似的转过身，“这么简单的事情，难道他们想不明白吗？如果不是因为喜欢，那又为什么那么在意彼此呢？”

塔矢回家走的是另一条比较远的路，到家的时候比平常晚一些。

“小亮，你回来了。”塔矢妈妈听见塔矢进门，看了眼表，“怎么这么晚才回来？”

“嗯……在外边多逛了一下。”

“这样啊。”塔矢妈妈把晚餐逐一放到餐桌上，又转过身去准备其他食材，“明天小光想吃什么，小亮问了吗？”

塔矢愣了一下，不知道该怎么回答，他今天根本没和進藤同行回家。

“啊，和昨天一样就好。”

“这样呀。”塔矢明子眨眨眼，盯着塔矢亮看了一会儿，浅笑了一下，“拜托小亮一会儿去進藤家一趟吧，帮我把这个还给進藤阿姨。”

“……好。”塔矢接过那两本自制面膜的书，母亲的意图不言而喻。

走到進藤家门前，塔矢隐约听见進藤和母亲的交谈声。

“小光，今天不去找小亮了吗？”

“啊……就……”

塔矢静静地站了一会儿，按响了门铃。

进藤光开了门，见到眼前的人不由得愣了一下：“塔矢。”

“嗯。”塔矢应了一声，跟進藤妈妈打招呼，“阿姨，我妈妈让我把这个还给您。”

“啊，明子真是贴心。我刚才还打算让小光过去拿呢。”進藤妈妈的语调一下就愉快了起来，“辛苦小亮了，我去给你们拿点心吃，你们先上去聊吧。”

“啊，不用了妈……”

“不麻烦了阿……姨。”

進藤妈妈自顾自地走进了厨房，留下两个人站在原地面面相觑。

“唉，老妈真是的。”進藤无奈地挠挠头，飞速地瞥了塔矢一眼，“来都来了……去我房间吧。”

塔矢沉默地盯了進藤一会儿，说：“也好，我有话跟你说。”

每次来找進藤，塔矢不是来下棋就是来打游戏。只是显然这次两人都没什么心情。進藤把放在地上的棋盘收拾了起来，背对着塔矢，不知道对方的表情，他心里有些不安。

“我说……你要说什么啊。”真是奇怪，進藤在心里嘀咕，今天他怎么有这么多话要说，一点也不像平时的塔矢。

塔矢站在门口，看着進藤收拾东西的身影，觉得腔中有沉重又酸楚的物体在翻滚，此时开口说话对他来说竟然变成了一件无比艰难的事情。

“進藤……”塔矢亮最终开口，声音有些嘶哑，“不要去。”

“啊？什么？”進藤一头雾水。

“不要跟那个女孩一起去看烟火大会。”塔矢的眼睛异常明亮，“我喜欢你，不要跟她去，只跟我一起去。”

哈？搞什么啊，不是你说什么要我去的吗？怎么突然又不要我去？喜欢我？这算什……

進藤觉得自己的脸立刻就烫了起来，以至于怀疑刚才塔矢说的话只是自己的幻觉：“你在说什么啊，塔矢？”

塔矢深吸一口气，郑重地又重复了一遍：“進藤，我喜欢你。所以不要跟别人去看烟火大会。”

“只允许你跟我一起去，就我们两个人。”

“我不愿意跟别人分享進藤。”

進藤现在完全相信自己整个人都烧起来了，塔矢的脸近在眼前，上午才肖想过的唇正诉说着对自己的情愫，他被塔矢这一记直球打得措手不及。

塔矢看着進藤飘忽不定的神情，眼眸深深，“進藤，回答我。”

“啊，塔矢你这个家伙——”進藤苦恼地蹲了下去，“你从来都是这么自以为是，莫名其妙地跟我说要跟一个女孩一起，莫名其妙地生闷气，现在又来跟我说这些！我今天一整天、我原本的计划全都被你打乱了啊啊啊！好不容易下定决心先下手一步跟你表白，结果你……”

“什么？進藤？”塔矢也跟着蹲下来，语调透着一丝欣喜凑近進藤的身旁，问，“你打算什么，跟我表白？”

“進藤。”塔矢温柔、坚定地又唤了他一声，“你也喜欢我，对不对。”

進藤没有说话，把自己的整张脸埋在胳膊底下，只有红红的耳朵露出来。塔矢耐心地等着，柔情地把他鬓边的碎发别到耳后去。

过了很久，進藤细如蚊蚋的回应才从胳膊下边传来：“嗯。”

塔矢轻轻地笑了，把鸵鸟進藤从胳膊沙窝里拉出来，捧起他的脸。

“進藤，看着我再说一遍。”

拜托，这样会很难为情诶。

進藤看向一边，内心挣扎了一会儿，最终鼓起勇气非常认真地看着塔矢说：“塔矢亮，我喜欢你。”

“我也不愿意跟别人分享塔矢，你也只能跟我一起去看烟火大会。”

笑意从塔矢眼底蔓延开来，与印象里的波澜不惊大为不同，進藤相信那双眼睛里盛着令人迷醉的温暖春水。

这是别人没见过的塔矢。進藤想，紧紧地抱住了眼前人，是真的，不是虚幻的，只属于我的塔矢。

后来進藤妈妈没有进来，也没有敲门。進藤跟塔矢聊了一会儿才觉出不对劲，打开门一看，茶点和饮料放在门口的地上，杯子里的冰块已经化掉了一半。

也不知道妈妈听去了多少。進藤红着脸嘟囔，希望她不知道什么，不然太丢人了。

最后進藤妈妈只是笑盈盈地看着進藤跟塔矢告别。

第二天两人关系又恢复如常，倒不如说比以往更好了一些。

三谷叼着好不容易抢到的面包，看着教室里几乎算得上是互换便当的两人，很是困扰地开口：“我说……他俩的气氛很不对劲啊。”

藤崎明笑眯眯地说：“是吗，我倒是觉得他们俩人的气氛很好啊。”

午间来串门的和谷：“不，这已经不是很好了，完全是好过头了。”

“不是我说，塔矢，你昨天的棋真是下得烂透了。”

“進藤，你有什么资格说我？除了前三目，后来的棋你完全就是在毫无章法地摆盘罢了，初学者都比你下得好。”

“哈？拜托！昨天是谁下成那个烂样还差点输给我三目半的？”

“那是因为……”

“不过，”和谷颇为幸灾乐祸地看了三谷一眼，“今天是你跟塔矢下了吧，三谷。以今天塔矢的状态，说不定你今天会比昨天输得还惨。”

“……”三谷恨恨地咬了一口面包，“我这就退出围棋社！”

“哈哈！别呀哈哈哈哈！”

周五整个下午都是社团活动时间，塔矢跟三谷下了几盘后又去跟進藤对局，两个人重新恢复精神，誓要一雪昨日之耻，又尽兴地下了很久。

准备离开的时又到了黄昏。金色的阳光像团柔雾似的把整个校园包裹住，铃声悠扬，温柔地催促每一个孩子尽快回家。

進藤和塔矢在门口换鞋子时还在争论不休，一个女孩子突然打断了他们。

“進藤……同学。”美雪站在一旁，眼里带着期待问询，“塔矢同学跟你转达了吧，周六的时候……”

進藤看了塔矢一眼，后者又恢复了那副淡漠的神情。進藤心底觉得好笑，又突然意识到不能在女孩子面前这么失礼，立刻控制住了眼底的笑意，郑重地对女孩子说：“不好意思，我有喜欢的人了，不能跟你一起去烟火大会。”

美雪的情绪立刻低落下去。

“不过……”進藤又说，“这么珍贵的夏天，为什么一定要跟自己喜欢的人过才不算遗憾呢？最好的朋友，这里的一草一木都值得眷恋吧。跟他们好好道别，再跟他们一起去看烟火大会，这样的回忆也不比前者差到哪里去吧，都是很珍贵的回忆。”

進藤露出一个真挚又灿烂的笑容：“谢谢你的喜欢，但是你也有其他同样宝贵的东西吧！珍惜他们就好了。”

“谢谢你，光君。”美雪噙着泪浅笑了一下，“确实是这样呢，我这个夏天已经没有遗憾了。”

夏日炎炎，人言嘈杂，难免心浮气躁。但是不要让自己的情绪被天气支配，吃一大口冰镇西瓜，在空调房里吹会儿冷气，先让自己平静下来才能细数身边珍贵的东西。夏天很短暂，匆匆而来又匆匆而去，只有怡然清闲的人才能跟紧夏天的脚步，不辜负每一个季节。

“進藤，太慢了。”

“等等等等，哎呀，老妈，我不想穿木屐！”

“那怎么行，小亮都穿了全套，太失礼了！”

塔矢站在進藤家门口，看着進藤跟妈妈争执，忍不住低头轻笑。

“快点啊，不是说还想去买章鱼小丸子吃？”

“啊啊！对！那家店要走远一点的路才能买到。我出门了妈！”

“小光，手机！”

“没关系啦，塔矢一定拿了，我俩不会分开的。”

“快快快。”進藤拉着塔矢的手往前跑，随着晚风穿过一个又一个的街道。

塔矢垂下眼眸，柔情地注视着旁边的人的侧脸，握着对方暖融融的手掌，他固执地把手指嵌入对方的指缝里，紧紧相扣。

有什么关系，塔矢想，太阳在我手里，夏天永远不会结束。

–END–

**Author's Note:**

> 两个人闹别扭的情节可能并不合理，但是鉴于感情本来就是主观性很强的东西，而且两人就是在为不存在的情况吃飞醋，所以有一点点情节上的bug也无伤大雅吧……（被pa飞  
> 对不起美雪，我用来推动亮光感情戏发展的工具人（土下座  
> 美雪：男同竟在我身边，工具人竟是我自己.jpg


End file.
